gakuenbabysittersfandomcom-20200213-history
Gakuen Babysitters Wiki:Guidelines
Manual of Style General Writing Style *This Wikia corresponds to the content of the original Japanese anime and manga of Gakuen Babysitters, the information added to any present or future article must remain relevant to the original Japanese publication of the series. **Examples: Original Japanese names for characters, episodes, chapters names etc. Do not add content unrelated to the article. Be sure to make sure that everything on a page is directly related to the subject of the article. *Use words that are appropriate to the article. **The use of obscenities in articles is NOT '''prohibited unless they are used in the context of quotes from characters. **Avoid the use of slang terms/euphemisms. *If counter-productive edits (commonly known as an edit war) between two or more users are occurring, the users should stop changing the page and use the talk page to resolve the issue. If they do not stop changing the page, an administrator will be forced to protect the page until the issue is resolved. Grammar *Use proper capitalization rules for titles where appropriate. This includes things such as, Chapter/Episode names and section headings. Image Usage All images used within the wikia are used for illustration, non-profitable purposes only. If images are used beyond this extent, they can be considered to be a violation against copyright laws. Unacceptable images will be considered as vandalism and may result in the restriction of editing rights for the user. '''Unsuitable or unused images can be deleted at any point without warning by an admin. Note *If a higher resolution of an existing image is released, update the pre-existing image file, rather than uploading a new one, to prevent buildup. *Name files appropriately. *Categorize uploaded images, as well as provide source and licensing. Summaries are optional. *High quality images are preferred, as well as appropriate sizes. *Refrain from uploading poor quality/mal-cropped images Acceptable *Single cell or single pages from the manga** *Screenshots of a single frame from the anime and Panoramic images. *File extensions: .JPG, .GIF or .PNG, this is the standard requirement for the wiki system and many file extension types (such as .BMP) are not uploadable. **.png files (case-sensitive) are preferred over JPG, jpg, and JPEG formats due to the higher quality of png. : **Images used from the manga may '''NOT '''be from manga portals of fanmade organizations. Images must contain no watermarks or fanmade translations. Images can either be displayed with the original Japanese text '''OR '''with no translated text. This is done to avoid possible conflict with translation organizations. Unacceptable *Fanart *Watermarked images obtained from an online portal. *Images unrelated to this wikia *Images showing multiple pages from the manga. *No gifs can be uploaded without being approved. Redrawing If there is an image that a user would like to contribute to the wiki, but cannot because it violates the "no-text" rule. The user can still upload it ONLY IF THEY FOLLOW THE CORRESPONDING STEPS: # The image CANNOT '''be uploaded to any pre-existing article on the wiki and must be uploaded within the "'''IMAGES" '''section only. # The file name '''MUST '''be spelled correctly and must be in a basic image format (.JPG, .JPEG, .PNG)' # They must categorize the image as "'TEXT REMOVAL." '''This is a category page which separates the appropriate images from the images in need of touch ups which allows the admins find them easily. Category:Policy